Everything a Girl Could Want
by TheWayOutIsThru
Summary: Maura Isles had everything a girl could want...well...almost everything. ONESHOT


Everything a Girl Could Want

One-shot

A/N- this little story is AU- don't own a damn thing. I wrote this story quickly, just stretching my brain before I post the next chapter of my other story.

At the age of sixteen, Maura Isles had everything a girl could want. She had a new baby blue prius, more money than she would know what to do with, and to top it off she was extremely intelligent and beautiful.

Maura Isles had everything a girl could want…

Except the raven haired girl in her P.E class.

Maura wasn't ashamed of her attraction to the mysterious girl. There was nothing wrong with a girl wanting to ravish another girl. Maura was mainly curious. The taller girl provoked feelings inside Maura that caused her skin to flush and thighs to tingle.

All she really wanted was sex. That's all it was, it's perfectly normal for young girls to have a strong curiosity for sex.

All she wanted was to have sex with the girl….maybe learn her name…meet her family… buy her pretty things because she is so pretty… get married and have kids…

Maura Isles had it bad, for a girl she had never said two words to.

Everyday in P.E. she would hover in the backround, sports were never her strong suit…and that's all their instructor ever wanted to do. Usually Maura just kept quiet, watching the object of her affection, waiting for the bell to release her from her misery.

Today was different.

Today they were picking sparring partners, apparently their instructor felt it necessary to torture them with the art of wrestling.

The girls in Maura's class rushed to ensure they had their 'BFF' as a partner. Maura didn't know anyone in the class, her stomach dropped, knowing she was sure to be the odd man out. The only one without a partner…as usual.

A tap on her shoulder startled her. She turned around and almost had a heart attack.

"Wanna be my partner?"

It was the girl. The goddess. She was asking Maura a question…but Maura couldn't quite get her brain to work properly. All she could do was nod 'yes'.

The instructor was demonstrating the moves she wanted the girls to learn, Maura couldn't bring herself to pay attention. She stared openly at her partner who just smiled to herself and kept watch on the teacher.

Maura wanted to ask the girl her name…before she had the chance she was being thrown down to the matts.

She kept her eyes closed. She could feel a weight on her pelvis, her arms being lightly pinned down by a soft pair of hands, hair that was not her own tickled her forehead...soft puffs of air washed across her face.

Maura wasn't hurt. Not in the slightest. In fact…if her dreams were coming true and her crush was sitting on her right now, she couldn't possibly feel any better.

A small laugh caused her to open her eyes.

Beautiful. Amazing. He girl was even more gorgeous up close.

" did I hurt you?" the girl whispered.

Maura couldn't answer. Couldn't breath. Her heart was beating too fast.

"Maura…are you ok?" the girl asked a little louder this time.

"you- you know my name?" Maura was shocked.

"of course I do. I know who you are…it's hard not to notice the most beautiful girl in class" The girl said .

Maura giggled " I know the feeling, but…I don't know your name. I'm so sorry, I know that I should, seeing as how we've been in class together for over three months now. However, I'm not very high up on the ladder of popularity and I didn't feel comfortable asking the other girls who you were…"

Her rant was cut off when a soft pair of lips pressed soundly against her own.

"Jane…My name is Jane Rizzoli, and I'm sorry about the kiss…I couldn't stand it any longer."

Maura pulled her hands from under Jane's and placed them on the girl's face.

Jane. Jane was her name. What a beautiful name .

She wanted Jane. Wanted to take her home to meet her family. Wanted to buy her pretty things. Wanted to hold her close.

Jane.

There was nothing left to do but ask. So she did.

"Jane….can I have you?" It was reverent, like a prayer.

Jane grinned "yes" she breathed. They kissed again, ignoring the outraged instructor and the whooping and hollering of their classmates.

At the age of sixteen, Maura Isles had everything a girl could want...


End file.
